Glad You Came
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Frisk was Determined to follow in their father's footsteps, even if it got a little out of hand along the way. (Monsters and Ninjas and Spies, Oh my!) "Listen kid," Agent Seven-Green told you gruffly. "The Nutter family? Even without all the monsters from the mountain hanging out around them, they're not the sort of people the Time Agency want to be careless around."
1. Tell the World

AN- Did someone order a plate of fluff? Basically this came from the urge to give Frisk a happy home before they fell. It's mostly going to be fluff and humor with the occasional serious moment. So you know, if you need to recover from my other Undertale fic, this would be the place.

Edited on 7/31 by my lovely new beta TheFlameRose!

Disclaimer- Don't own nothin'

Tell the World I'm Coming Home

You stood in the front of the crowd, shifting back and forth on your feet. The movement made your (maybe, slightly, sort of illegal) body armor shift, and the agent standing next to you conspicuously ignored it. Crossing the lines of the law was standard for your small family after all, and since you didn't do it with malicious intent and had connections, most people ignored it unless you looked like you were going to start letting it get to your head.

Though there was one member of your family of three that had never broken the law, and your fist clenched at the reminder. You didn't want to be standing here, you wanted to be part of the force combing the streets for your child.

"Ma'am," someone's voice broke you out of your thoughts, and the agent nudged your shoulder, directing your attention to the man walking up to you. He moved with a grace that most people didn't expect from a man of his position, and you wondered how many people would recognize the belt of knives expertly hidden under his three piece suit.

"Agent Amelia Nutter," he said, his lips tilting up just slightly in amusement.

"Ex-Agent," you corrected him, feeling a little bit of your bad mood drain away. "Ambassador Hisashi Nutter."

You husband reached up and brushed a strand of hair from your face. "We'll find them," he said softly. And if that tone didn't hurt, because it sounded just like the few times your child decided to talk. If you ever tracked down the reason your child had stopped talking, you would shoot it regardless of the law.

You tried to relax your jaw, your teeth grinding together for the fourth time that hour. "Not if we're just standing here."

"Honey," he reminded gently, "We all knew the barrier would fall one day. It is just….several decades early. We will need to revise the reintegration plans, and track down someone willing to be the monster's ambassador- I am out of town most of the time- but they need to know that they are welcomed back." His hands carefully curled around your fists, pulling them open, and he grinned at you. "You standing here looking ready to murder someone will not help."

"What are you talking about?" you muttered, trying to relax. "I'm always helpful."

Shouts arose around you as someone said something about the first monster being sighted, and Hisashi called out for one of his assistants. The bird like monster (Japanese origin, thought to have been the reason for the phoenix myth for their flame wreathed feathers) took her place at his left shoulder. You held your breath, wondering what sort of monster would be first, wondering if they would be willing to talk even after being sealed underground, wondering if you would have to fight.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" the laughter reached your ears first as the monster rounded the corner, and you blinked. The whole crowd did. A tall skeleton stood there, having frozen as he caught sight of the crowd. "WOWIE!" he yelled, and you wondered if he always talked that loud. "LOOK UNDYNE! THERE'S ALREADY A WELCOMING PARTY FOR US!"

A fish lady ran up from behind him, her eyes scanning the crowd with a lot more distrust than the skeleton. A lizard based monster could be seen attempting to hide behind her.

"What do you punks want?!" The fish monster shouted.

"Just to talk," your husband said carefully.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"c'mon Undyne," a voice said from out of nowhere. "they just want to set a foundation."

Everyone whirled around to the left where another skeleton wandered out of the tree. You had to stop yourself for reaching for the gun tucked into your boots (also, maybe, illegal). He was gesturing to the base of the mountain you were standing at, and the other skeleton groaned.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES SANS! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MY FIRST IMPRESSION!"

"awww c'mon bro. like i could do that. youre too cool for that."

"YOU ARE CORRECT!"

You relaxed at the banter coming from the monsters. It reminded you of the times you had spent with your own siblings before you moved to the US. Your husband wore the amused look that he always did, and you wondered if anything took him off guard. Then you remembered how he had looked a couple weeks ago when your child disappeared, and promptly changed your line of thought before you looked murderous again.

The agent next to you nudged you again, and you glared at them because you didn't need them to do that for you to pay attention and notice the large goat monster coming down the path. At least, a couple weeks ago, you wouldn't have. You were running on little sleep right now. He was a boss monster judging from the magic coming off of him, and most likely the one in charge if these monsters were still using the classic structure of ruling.

"Your Majesty," the fish monster said, confirming your suspicions.

"Howdy," the king (?) greeted, a sheepish smile on his face, looking a little nervous to be standing in front of the crowd. His eyes drifted to the monster next to Hisashi, and surprise crossed his face. You blinked. Had he not seen that particular type of monster before?

"SANS!" the tall skeleton yelled. "HOW DID THAT MONSTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE US?"

"dunno bro," the other one replied, scanning the crowd. You felt a chill go down your back as he looked over you, but you shrugged it off. He seemed to be noting the monsters littered in with everyone else. The monster count had always been low in the region, since no one had been sure if the reason had simply been that monsters were incapable of living there or if it had been something else.

Then the government had learned about the war from centuries ago.

Government officials had immediately set up a project to work on breaking the barrier, but it wasn't predicted to be completed for another fifty years at the rate it was going. But that knowledge had been enough for monsters to start trickling back into the area.

"oh hey tori," the short skeleton said, bringing attention to the other goat monster heading down the path.

There was a small child holding her hand and the world dropped away from you. Distantly, you thought that the male goat monster was saying something, and that the agent next to you was trying to get your attention, but your only focus was the child.

You think you might have screamed, drawing all the attention to yourself, but you were running forward without a thought.

"FRISK!" you cried. Frisk glanced up, and their whole face lit up at the sight of you. They let go of the monsters hand and rushed to you.

"Mom!"

You dropped to your knees and wrapped your arms around them, sobbing. There was a hand on your head, which might have been Hisashi, but you were too busy looking over your child.

"Are you hurt?" you asked, running your hands over their body, noting the scratches, bruises and what looked like a couple of burns. "Don't answer that." you said, holding their hands gently. "We'll get someone to look you over. I-" You choked on your words, grabbing the tight again.

"You're so grounded," you said with a slight laugh that may have also been a sob, "You are grounded for life as soon as we find out what happened. How many times have I told you to stay away from that mountain?"

You pressed your forehead to theirs, relishing in the sight of their over blown proud grin. You grinned back, feeling lighter than you had in weeks.

Hisashi was talking again, and the crowd was going wild for you and your reunited child. But it didn't matter, because Frisk was back, and safe. Right where they belonged. That's all that mattered.


	2. These Lines of Lightning

Beta'd by TheFlameRose~ :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale.

These Lines of Lightning Mean We're Never Alone

"Mr. Hisashi?" You glanced up at your assistant as the bird monster placed a new stack of papers on your desk, the glow from her magic fading. She shuffled nervously in place, her feathers puffing up at the movements.

"Just Hisashi," you corrected her mildly, glancing over the report about possible terrorist activity near one of your embassies. "I think we have worked together long enough to only use first names, right Uragiri?"

"Of course Mr. Hisashi." Your lips quirked upward at the reply. The formality was a running joke with you, one that a lot of the people of the community didn't get when you were in town. Your wife was always adorably amusing when she was frustrated, which made it rather hard for you to resist pushing her buttons.

"But back to what I was trying to say," Uragiri continued, her nervousness growing. You set your papers aside **(deleted the comma)** and looked her in the eyes. Your elbows sat on the top of your desk, in sight and nonthreatening at all times but at the same time able to move and react to anything that could happen. "I've been hearing that there are stories….." she trailed off.

You raised an eyebrow. "There are always stories," you teased, "That is what happens when people live."

"Hisashi!" she squawked, "I'm trying to be serious here!"

"My apologies," you said with a chuckle.

"Anyways," Uragiri said rolling her eyes, "I say there are stories, but they're more like rumors. No one can figure out what you did before you became the ambassador, and while all of us monsters in Japan are really gratefully, it is kinda strange don't you think?

"I mean, everyone knows that Amelia used to work for the government against those terrorists until-"

"Uragiri!" you cut her off sharply, feeling a spike of anger. The last time your wife's last mission was mentioned, she had spiraled into a panic attack and then a flashback.

"Sorry," the monster said meekly.

You shook your head, shaking off the bitter feelings with a deep breath. Amelia at work had been a thing of beauty, all sharp efficient strikes that reflected her glowing yellow soul. But ever since that disastrous mission, Amelia had been avoiding the use of her magic and skills unless it was to train or protect Frisk.

"Do not worry about it," you reassured. You weren't used to being the center of attention, to having stories about your life passed around like currency, and personally thought that your anger about it was inevitable. Amelia had been the best at what she did, so choosing to stand next to her would obviously drag you from the shadows you had worked in, but it was still a bit of a shock.

The bird nodded hesitantly, "Everyone knows about your wife, but there's almost nothing about you. So people talk, you know? Most of them are just silly stories like you having been a famous mage who faked their death, or the heir to an old ninja clan...?"

Your hands still for a fraction of a second, and you mentally curse yourself for not fixing that tell. You look at your assistant with all the seriousness you could muster. "I have to admit I wasn't planning on telling you..."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward unconsciously.

"I am an alien." She blinked at your statement and you laughed, gathering up your papers. "I was just an average person Uragiri, nothing more. I just lucked out in the family I got."

Your assistant sighed, "We just want to know because we care about you Mr. Hisashi."

Your grin turned a tad more genuine, "I know. Now I believe that we are done for the day? Amelia wanted to take Frisk to the doctor today, make sure that there is no lasting damage from their adventure."

Uragiri smiled, "Say hi to them for me, and that I'm proud for them for following their dream to become an ambassador like you, but I'd wish then done it in a less scare inducing way. Oh and don't forget that you have a meeting tomorrow. We'll be using video. And don't forget to get the last of that paperwork done. And-"

"Bye Uragiri," you said heading towards the door with a stack of papers in your hand.

"See you tomorrow!" she replied.

"sounds like you're busy tomorrow," a voice said from the back of the room, and Uragiri yelped, her wings spreading as she took to the air. You simply smiled as you turned around to see one of the skeletons your child had befriended poking at some of the papers on your desk.

"Not too much. I think it is a willing trade off to actually be in town with my family," you told him. "Sans right?"

"that's my name. don't wear it out," he said with a wink.

"Well Sans," you said, "I was about to pick up Frisk if you want to come along."

The skeleton's eyes ran over you, and a slight chill went down your back as the magic in the air increased just slightly. You grinned a little wider in response, and held the door open.

Sans shrugged and walked through the door. You shut it carefully behind you and you led the way out and to your car.

"so uh, the kid wanted to be an ambassador," Sans asked as you unlocked your car door. You opened the door for him and he slid into the passenger seat.

"For the last couple of years, yes," you replied as the engine rumbled to life. "It was all they would talk about when they were still talking. Amelia thought they were going to grow out of it."

The skeleton sent you a look that you couldn't quite decipher. "guess that's a mute point now?"

You shrugged your shoulders, turning towards the school. "It has been quiet a struggle, but we got by. Sign language was handy to learn."

Sans laughed out loud, but there was still something in the way he looked at you. You pulled into the parking lot, and saw Frisk waiting for you. Mentally, you shrugged. Frisk had befriended them and you trusted your child despite the number of things they tried to hide from you. You thought their attempts at deflection and misdirection were adorable if novice, though that was probably because you had refrained from training them in it.

Frisk waved a greeting at you as they slid into the backseat of the car. Their backpack was dumped on the seat next to them, and they beamed at Sans when they saw him.

"hey kid," Sans greeted in a tone that was much warmer than when he talked to you. "didja school anyone today?"

Frisk giggled before they shook their head, and you kept half an ear on the two of them as you focused on driving. You tapped your fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the story of how Sans' brother almost burned down the house yesterday, and especially enjoyed the way it made Frisk giggle.

You pulled into a stop just in front of the doctor's office, and didn't react to the two men in black suits standing near the entrance. A glance at the rear view mirror let you know that Frisk was stiff and staring at them. Sans seemed to notice as well, the skeleton's eyes narrowing into a glare. You resisted the urge to scold Frisk. You thought you had taught them better, and were disappointed in them.

If they were going to break the law, they should know better than to get caught.

You climbed out of the car, and could feel the disbelief and outrage pouring from Sans as you casually walked towards the men. Frisk climbed out reluctantly, following along behind you, while Sans tried to catch your eye, most likely to try and figure out what was going through your head.

You stuffed your hands in your pockets, smiling mildly at the men in front of you. "Can I help you?"

Dramatic music swelled from somewhere as the men stepped forward, sunlight glinting off of their sunglasses. The one on the left twitched before turning to the other.

"Seriously?!" he snapped, "Don't just let it ring out."

"Oh right," the other one stuttered, fumbling through his pockets to pull out his phone. The music stopped when he answered it, and the one on the left pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Agent Twelve-Blue speaking," the one on the right spoke into the phone, a little too briskly, like he was trying a little too hard. "Yes Ma'am. They're right in front of us now." You couldn't make out what the woman on the other end said, and mentally noted to pick up the exercises to enhance your senses. You had gotten soft since you became an ambassador.

"Understood," the man said and hung up. His sunglasses slid down his face just slightly as he asked, "Frisk Nutter?"

Frisk nodded, and Sans shifted to stand a little closer to them. You approved of his attitude, and decided that you wouldn't protest if he wanted to babysit.

"We're the time cops," the man on the left continued, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about some wrinkles in the timeline we've found."


	3. All The Possibilities

AN- Me: Oh they're nice OCs. I kind of like them. Maybe they'll come back once or twice!

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: Wait. What do mean more than once or twice?

Muse Kitty: ...meow

Me: This was about Frisk, and giving them a happy family?! When do they become the focus?

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: MAYBE chapter 5?!

Muse Kitty: Meow!

Me: Well, yeah world building is important, and so is laying down the plot, but Frisk!

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: *Sigh*

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

* * *

All the Possibilities, No Limits Just Epiphanies

Frisk ducked behind their father, and the skeleton monster that you had yet to learn the name of glared at you. You tried your best not to shuffle in place under the intensity of the glare, shifting a little bit closer to your partner. He glanced at you and sighed, reaching out to push your sunglasses back up on your face to straighten your tie.

You blushed as he turned back to the trio standing in front of you. "We're not here to arrest anyone. We just want a few questions answered. Even if the child was in trouble, the agency allows all children around their age the benefit of doubt and issue a verbal and written warning first."

You blinked, leaning to ask quietly in his ear, "We do?"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes we do. It was in the handbook you were issued after training-" You gave him a weak smile. "-which you didn't read. Did you at least read the debrief for this mission?"

"There was a debrief?" You tried to shrink in on yourself. You had been so excited when you had finally been assigned a senior partner AND your first mission that all of your Time Academy training had flown out the window. You had impressed your new partner, Agent Seven-Green, with how fast you had gotten ready. Apparently, by forgetting to read everything important.

"What's with the new recruits these days?" Seven-Green muttered to himself as you shuffled your feet before remembering you were supposed to look professional. He turned his attention back to the people in front of you, who had relaxed, so you supposed your mistakes had been good for something. The ambassador's smile hadn't wavered though the whole exchange, and you were a little creeped out by how constant it seemed.

"Sorry about that sir," Agent Green said gruffly.

"It's no problem," Ambassador Nutter said cheerfully. "New employees have to have the chance to learn after all."

He glanced at you as he said that, and you shivered. Nothing about his tone had changed, yet you still felt like it had been a threat. This idea was only reinforce as you thought the man's grin grew. Your mouth felt dry in terror that you couldn't understand. Ambassador Nutter was only that an ambassador and nothing more.

"As much as we'd like to help," Nutter continued, "At this rate we'll be late for the doctors appointment and Amelia would be upset with that. She's been on edge lately."

Again, the statement and tone were innocent enough, but your partner flinched at the name. The ambassador held his hand out, and Frisk took it, grinning up at him as they did. The two of them strode confidently past you and into the office. Green sighed and you glanced back at the skeleton, only to jump at the fact that he was gone.

You tugged on Agent Green's sleeve, pointing at the spot the skeleton had been. Beneath his sunglasses, Green gave a slow blink before saying, "Come on kid. Procedure won't let us leave them alone until we get some answers."

"But- but- but-" you protested.

"Magic," Green said sarcastically, waving his fingers at you before turning to head into the office as well. You tried not to pout, following after him, and jumped again when you caught sight of the skeleton walking along side the father and child. The skeleton turned his head to glance back at you two and winked.

You looked at your partner, only to see that he was smirking slightly, and really did pout. Frustration built as you wondered what had happened, but you pushed it aside, reminding yourself that you had a serious mission to perform, and that there was no reasonable way for you to know what sort of magic the monster was using. You had studied time streams, time lines, and the effects of Determination, not esoteric monster magic and its uses.

A frown tugged at your lips. Maybe your Academy teachers were right and you weren't cut out for field work.

Green nudged you, and you blinked up at him. His eyes were focused on the Nutter family, but the spot that he had touched was warm, and you grinned. Even if you weren't meant for this at least you had the best partner for it.

Agent Green remained silent as the Nutter family checked in for their appointment, the secretary apologizing about the doctor being out for a little while. The ambassador simply smiled (seriously what was with him?!) and led his child to the waiting room. Your partner followed doggedly, a confidence that you didn't feel in every one of his steps.

"Sir," Green insisted. "We just want to ask Frisk a couple of questions. No legal action will be taken but their answers could be critical for future missions."

"why?" the skeleton asked, "running out of time?"

The kid snickered, while Green pursed his lips.

"I see you think this situation is a joke-"

The skeleton winked, cutting him off with a "the tension just goes right through me."

Agent Seven's teeth ground but he continued as if he hadn't been cut off. "You may think that you can joke about this, but the situation is serious. There are repercussions on the world from careless time travel, and I can't expect you to understand that, but your cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

Frisk tugged on the skeleton's sleeve and their hands flashed through several signs.

"the kid wants to know what you mean," the skeleton translated, slumping down into one of the chairs.

You perked up, "Oh! I can explain!"

You were too excited to notice the way everyone turned to stare at you, instead crouching down so you were at Frisk's level. The child was oddly serious but no one had cut you off or told you no, so you assumed you were free to talk. Your tone slipped into one similar to the lecturing tone your sister had used when she had patiently explained it to you when you were younger without you noticing.

"See the timeline is a lot a rope, alright? It's the linear progression of time, always moving forward as a whole. There are a lot of time lines, nearby but not affecting each other, and new ones being created for every choice we make. But that's more of a space than time discussion. Now, time streams on the other hand.

"Imagine time streams are the personal strings of each and every person that make up the timeline. Altogether, they make up the rope, right?" You waited for Frisk to nod before continuing. "Time streams are fluid, able to loop back on itself, or even, with enough power, jump to an entirely different timeline. However time streams can only be manipulated with large enough amounts of Determination, meaning monsters can't do it.

"This gives them the super important job of acting as anchors for the time problems that crop up, since they always move forward, and only forward.

"Time problems come from time travelers, and while the timeline works to correct itself from the worst of it, if we're not careful the whole rope could just snap! Now the details of each time traveler's abilities are a little bit different, but we know that they always have two baseline powers. 'Bookmarking' and 'Rewinding'.

"Bookmarking doesn't put a lot of strain on the timeline. It's almost impossible for it to, since each traveler can only have one at a time and humans with enough Determination to travel are rare. It's a lot like tying a knot in your time stream, one that can move forward, and can go back to, but you can't go past it backwards. The only way this would cause problems would be if every time traveler in the world bookmarked at the exact same time. We'd get one huge knot in the timeline, and the whole thing would just...stop as it tried to sort itself out.

"Rewinding is taking your thread, and doubling it back, starting again at a specific point, a major point in a traveler's life. One or two rewinds aren't bad, but as they pile up, and combine with bookmarking, and all the other manipulations of other travelers, knotting into a huge mess. As the time line gnarls even more, it puts more of a strain on it until it just can't take it anymore.

"Until it basically just self destructs, snapping if you will, taking everyone living in it with it."

Frisk stared at you with wide eyes, and when you looked up, so was the skeleton.

"If you're done scaring the civilians," your partner muttered, and you cringed, standing up. "If you can't talk to us right now, we would at least like to know the nearest possible time you and your child would be available to answer our questions. Our machines record Frisk as have had a highly unusual amount of traveling done recently, but we're not sure if it was just them. All we need to know is the possibility of another unknown travel that we need to track down."

Ambassador Nutter hummed to himself, before saying, "I'd have to talk it over with Amelia-" and Frisk's head shot up at that, looking alarmed, "-but I'd say two days from now, all of our schedules are open. You could stop by the house then."

Green nodded, and caught your eye. You couldn't help but wave at the still alarmed child that was trying to get their father's attention, and they waved distractedly back at you. The skeleton stop staring at the ambassador to turn and stare at you as you walked out with Green.

Your senior partner reached out and ruffled your hair as soon as the two of you were out of sight. He slung his arm around your shoulders, tugging along towards your car. "C'mon kid. You've got a handbook to read through. Then you and I are going to go over it until you don't have any questions. Then the next part of your training starts. Then we'll go talk to the scariest family alive"

"You said then twice," you pointed out, "And they seemed nice from what I saw."

He sighed, flicking you lightly in the face. "And apparently we're going to have to pull out the files on the Nutters as well."

You flushed, but he flicked you again. "You've got potential kid. We've just got to give you some experience. You and me, kid. Let's go."


	4. I decided you look

AN- Me: More OCs. They only show up briefly though. It's like more characters are needed to tell a story or something.

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: Oh hush don't give me that. You're the one who didn't want them to be monsters

Muse Kitty: Purr

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

* * *

I decided you look well on me

You took one look at the small group sitting in the lobby, and almost changed your mind about calling them up to see you. You may have been a green soul, and specialized in healing magic, but you doubted from the looks on their faces that you were the type of doctor they needed to see right now.

The skeleton monster was grinning, but it didn't match the look in his eye or the haunted white his already bleached bones had turned. The child tugged on their parents sleeves. You couldn't tell if they were male or female and their gender was strangely left out of the files you had, but the look on their face was worried, and their magic gave off the feel of someone much older than the age on the paper in front of you. Ambassador Nutter was staring out the door, a strange look in his eyes, but his own smile never wavering.

Not one of them seemed to notice you, and Ambassador Nutter leaned down to reassure his child about something.

"I already knew," he told the child with an amused air, but also of the air of someone admitting something. "You need to work on your deflection skills and excuses. Amelia hasn't figured it out yet, but she is suspicious. I'll have to train you in keeping secrets it seems."

The child brightened immediately, signing something, and you regretted not taking that ASL class that was offered for extra credit in college. All the mutes that you knew of used magic to communicate, not signs. The way the monster was studying the two of them set you on edge, like he was trying to solve a particular puzzle.

You cleared your throat, trying not to blush as three pairs of eyes swung around to stare at you.

"We have a room ready," you said, "I'll be doing the initial examination before Dr. Jaden and his nurse are ready to see you."

You gestured for them to follow you, and your white coat swished behind you in a comforting feeling. Whenever a patient made you nervous, you reminded yourself that you had worked hard to get where you were, and deserved to work with all of your co-workers.

You held the door open to the examination room, and let the small group enter first so that you could shut the door behind you. The room was identical to the other ones along the hallway. There was a small bed that the child hopped up onto, some chairs that the skeleton and Ambassador took, and a desk with all of the equipment needed for a routine check-up.

You made sure to meticulously check their heart, lungs, and eyes since those would have been in the most danger after falling into Mt. Ebott. It was quiet and quick work, the silence only broken by the occasional question you asked the child.

You noted that they were perfectly fine physically on your notebook, aside from a few already healing injuries. You frowned as you studied the child again. The injuries they received recently would scar, not having been properly treated in time with either magic or conventional means. It was most likely that they had monster food, and large quantities of it in order to force their body to speed up the healing process. You added another note for the doctor to double check the child's magic level during his more in-depth examination. If it rose too high for the soul to contain, there could be some serious side effects.

You cast a diagnostic spell just in case, smiling as the child giggled at the feel, your green soul floating out just in front of you. As it finished and confirmed what you had found by hand you turned back to the Ambassador with a smile.

"It all looks great. Nothing wrong physically with him-" "Them."

The Ambassador cut you off smoothly, but you shivered for some reason as the temperature in the room dropped. A glance at the skeleton and you couldn't help but notice that his eyes had gone pitch black and you gulped.

"My apologies," you said as professionally as you could as fear crawled down your back, "That was my mistake." You ruffled the child's hair in apology, and you couldn't help but love how much they brightened at their father standing up for them. There weren't many agenders where you had grown up, but you could respect them all the same.

"As I was saying," you continued, "There's nothing wrong with them physically, but from the looks of it, they've been scarfing down monster food since they fell. More than just meals. I would like the doctor to check their magic levels just in case. We'll run a scan on their soul, and if that's fine as well, and the doctor gives the all clear, then Frisk here is fit as a fiddle."

Frisk giggled again, and you couldn't help but wonder why such a bright child had climbed Mt. Ebott since it was well known that people go missing from there. Your eyes cut to the Ambassador before you looked away in shame. The Ambassador was a kind gentle man who was always smiling according to the rumors, and there was no way the man before you would mistreat his child.

You glanced at the skeleton as well, and the grim smile on his face and the way he looked at you made you think his thoughts were running along the same line as yours. You relaxed at the thought. If the child was being abused there was no way the monsters of Mt. Ebott would let that happen to their saviour for long.

"I'll be right back with the machine," You told them, before turning to Frisk, "If you could pull your soul out while I'm gone sweetheart that would be wonderful."

They nodded determinedly at you, and you smiled, heading out the room and down the hall to the closest where Dr. Jaden kept the supplies related to souls. The device you pulled out was small and could fit in the palm of your hand easily, round and looking exactly like a mine from a sci-fi movie years ago.

You came back and blinked at the red colored soul floating in front of the kid. Immediately, you frowned. There was no way a child their age should have a soul that developed. You set the device down on the floor by their feet, and pressed the button in the middle, watching the light that sprung out to scan the soul carefully. You would try your best not to make any assumptions until you got some actual data in your hands.

The machine beeped and you picked it up, pressing a button on the side so that it would display the results.

You frowned even harder. There was no way that the information shown was correct. Not only was the soul's age several months higher than it should have been, but it was picking up a weird echo almost as if there was two souls in one body. You tapped the machine and heard the familiar hollow echo that said it was working correctly, and frowned again.

"is somethin the matter?" the skeleton asked you, and you smiled at them reassuringly.

"Yes, it's just giving me a false positive for some reason," you glanced down at it and muttered, "Which is weird. It's never done that before."

Now all three of them were giving you worriedly looks, and felt nerves start to claw at you. You were simply an intern for the clinic, one who was over qualified yes, but still an intern. Dr. Jaden and his nurse would probably have a better idea of what was wrong.

You smiled at them again, trying not to let it shake. "I'll see if the doctor is ready to see to you now."

You spun on your heels and hurried out of the room, the device still clutched in your hands. It mystified you. There was no way the readings could be true, but there they were. It wasn't that far to Amysteri's office, and you knocked briskly before opening the door.

You had never been able to find the words to describe Dr. Jaden. He was perfection given form in your mind, his eyes the perfect color to reflect the kindness that he held. But he wasn't only kind. He could be ruthless in the protection of others as you had witnessed, and his strength was unparalleled. He glanced up at you, and you felt like your knees were going to give in. This was the man who had helped you write your graduation papers.

Standing right behind him was his nurse as always, and you dismissed her mentally, turning to the doctor.

"Sir," you said a little bit breathlessly. "There's something weird about the newest patient."

Dr. Jaden smiled at you, and stood up. You trailed along behind him, absolutely giddy to see him at work. All he had to do was hold out his hand before you were practically throwing the device into it. You thought you might have done anything for this man in front of you, who walked with such confidence and grace.

The looks he got were less than ideal when he walked back into the examination room, and you glared at the skeleton who stifled a laugh. So what if the great Amysteri Jaden was a whole head and a half shorter than you? That didn't mean he hadn't committed great feats.

The doctor nodded at the Ambassador, and glanced at the child with a mysterious smile.

"Well, what have we here?" he murmured, stepping closer with his nurse half a step behind like she always was. "You've certainly had quite the adventure haven't you? I haven't seen a Determination soul this strong for many years. Got something you had to do didn'tcha? And now you find you can't stop whatever the cost. Determination. It's a mighty powerful thing it is."

"So powerful that your will turned back time itself to accomplish it." He chuckled. "You're gonna go far kid. Determined souls always do. Good or bad though, that's up to you."

Jaden turned to the Ambassador, "They're fine. Overdeveloped souls are normal in types like theses." He ruffled the kid's hair, seemingly oblivious to the stunned looks he was getting. His nurse stood to the side, blasé about it all as usual.

"Now 'bout that other problem," he said pulling up the soul scanner. He pressed the button and looked through the data while you hovered around his side. You jumped when he burst out into laughter. "Definitely an adventure. Now this I haven't seen in a long time. Two souls in one body eh? Who's the one along for the ride?"

Stunned silence descended on the room while the doctor laughed again, knocking on the kid's head. "Think we could have a chat with 'em?"


End file.
